Giorgi Marcano
Giorgi Marcano is a character in Mafia III. History Background Giorgi Marcano is Sal Marcano's son and a caporegime in the Marcano Crime Family. Giorgi has been groomed by his father to one day take over as head of the family but rather than stick with the old traditions, he wants to usher in a new era for the family and New Bordeaux. Giorgi is also an old close friend of Black Mob member Lincoln Clay, but to his father, business is more important than friendship. Although his father grew on harder conditions, Giorgi grew up with money and luxury, and that made him think himself better than those around him, which is why most of Marcano's men despise him. He also defies his father by getting involved in the drug trade, selling heroin on the streets of Delray Hollow through the Dixie Mafia, and seems to oppose his father's decision to legitimize the family empire, maintaining that they would make more money pushing heroin than through running a casino. Federal Reserve Heist When Lincoln returns from the war at Vietnam, he quickly disposes of Baka, the supposed leader of the Haitian Mob and a thorn on Sammy Robinson and the Black Mob's side. Impressed by this, Sal calls a meeting with Lincoln to discuss matters. Giorgi greets Lincoln in the entrance of the Retroussé Yacht Club and they happily talk with each other, remembering the drunk nights and fun times that he, Giorgi and Ellis had. Giorgi then introduces Lincoln to Sal, and they all discuss the possibility of Sammy taking an early retirement and Lincoln assuming the throne as the head of the Black Mob. Lincoln refuses, however, and Sal and Giorgi both show disappointment, but accept it anyways. They then propose a heist on the Louisiana Federal Reserve to get some easy money, pay Sammy's debts to Sal and arrange the latter's retirement, though the Marcanos' true motive was to acquire some money plates to counterfeit cash. On the heist, Giorgi aids Lincoln, Danny Burke and Ellis throughout the robbery, and after they manage to successfully escape, Giorgi parts ways in order to dig up his father so they can get their cuts. Giorgi, Sal and an associate named Ritchie Doucet then arrive at Sammy's Bar to collect their cut. After some supposed celebration, Giorgi tells Lincoln that "he's probably the baddest motherfucker he's ever laid his eyes on", but that shouldn't have refused him and Sal's offer to replace Sammy, before pulling out a pistol and shooting Lincoln in the forehead. He then swiftly shoots Danny in the head while Doucet stabs Ellis to death and Sal executes Sammy, and they steal all the money and set the bar ablaze before escaping. Mob War Unknown to them, Lincoln survived the shot by an inch and was hellbent on revenge, recruiting Cassandra, Vito Scaletta, Thomas Burke and their respective factions, as well as his former CIA handler John Donovan, to aid him in his quest to take down Marcano's organization and take over the city. After Lincoln helps Vito kidnap, torture, and kill Michael Grecco, Giorgi and Sal have a conversation in their office. Giorgi tells his father that he thinks they could make twice the money they would make with a casino by selling heroin in the city, and after some argument, Sal explains to him that the rules are changing and the situation is getting difficult, and that he wants his son to follow in his footsteps of legitimizing the family empire by assuming management of the casino in a few years time so that he doesn't get killed as a result of his involvement in organized crime. After that, Sal receives a call from his brother Lou Marcano, who informs Sal of Lincoln's survival. Giorgi says "Fuck me." when he receives the information, clearly being distressed. When Lincoln defeats Olivia Marcano and leaves her hospitalized, Sal sends Giorgi to finish the job. Giorgi then slices Olivia's throat and leaves her bleeding to death in the hospital, and informs Sal of the success. Shortly after, Lou is killed by Lincoln and his body put on display on a public statue. Sal argues with Giorgi, saying that if he actually killed Lincoln that night, nothing of this would be happening. When Sal bemoans the fact that he doesn't have enough cash left to finish the casino, Giorgi suggests that he could get in touch with Leo Galante, a suggestion that is quickly rebuked by Sal, who maintains that if he brings The Commission on board, they will expect a cut of everything, which is something that he does not want. After all of the Marcano family's lieutenants and capos are killed, Sal and Giorgi decide to go to the Casino, using the last of their money to afford whatever men are still loyal to them as protection, in order to make a last stand against Lincoln and at least try to bury him in the same ground they will be buried, and Giorgi eagerly agrees. Death After Lincoln wounds Giorgi in the casino, he confronts him angrily clarifying that he didn't shoot him in the head because Lincoln turned down Sal's offer to take the Hollow, but because he "thought that he owned" Lincoln and the rest of the Black Mob. Giorgi denies this and confesses that the only reason he what he did was because of his loyalty towards his father, just like Lincoln and Sammy. Lincoln responds saying "Then you know why I have to do this." and proceeds to stab Giorgi in the abdomen, killing his former friend and avenging the murder of Danny Burke and his adoptive family. Family *Valerio Marcano (grandfather, deceased) *Sal Marcano (father, deceased) *Virginia Marcano (mother, deceased) *Lou Marcano (uncle, deceased) *Tommy Marcano (uncle, deceased) *Olivia Marcano (aunt, deceased) *Lucio Marcano (uncle, deceased) *Michael Grecco (cousin, deceased) Appearances *The Home Fires Burn *Thicker Than Blood (flashback) *Fish Gotta Eat *Real Nice Time *Burn Like Napalm *Certainly Was Exciting *Yet Here We Are (killed) Notable Murders *Danny Burke (lieutenant, Irish mob) *Olivia Marcano (caporegime, Marcano crime family) Trivia *Giorgi does not have a bio in the kill list. This is also the case with other targets such as Remy Duvall, Nino Santangelo, Ritchie Doucet, and Judge Holden. Gallery Giorgi Marcano 2.jpg|Giorgi Marcano's death Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Marcano Crime Family Category:Antagonist Category:Caporegime Category:Death